Androniki Lukyan
"This is Androniki Lukyan. He's the member of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Police Department. He's also a comrade of Zayats too. A riot police who uses a Z6 riot control baton that he got from the Galactic Empire sons-of-bitches. Also, he's born in Volgograd, right before this war happened today. Also, I bet he would try to destroy my village too." --Su Ji-Hoon, Lukyan's Wrath Androniki Lukyan is the member of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Riot Police Department, a guard of comrade Zayats and one of those riot police who are among the ones who use a Z6 riot control baton, and then he was born in Volgograd, Russia before World War III. In the year 2020 and at the start of World War III, he being grown up into an adult in order to work for himself in various police stations and is very good at using batons without using a riot shield, but he can use a heavy baton, and then between the Demonic War and Beacon War, he is only working in most police stations, which he can arrest spies from the Grand Alliance and/or Nazi-corrupted civilians. After both the Demonic War and the Beacon War, he joined the Motovov family's personal police station before it eventually became the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Police Department Headquarters in the creation of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command. At the time when the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command is being founded, he became Zayat's guard and/or a Unified Soviet Red Assault Command riot police officer. Soon, a he borrowed a Z6 baton from Galactic Empire stormtroopers, but this is the reason for making the USRAC to recreate the Z6 baton for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Police Department and the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Military Police Department to be able to use. After the creation of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, he will be following his comrades to arrest enemies, along with the help of the entire country. During the USRAC War, he will use his Z6 baton to arrest Rubyists in a mission to make sure that everyone obeys the anti-Rubyist policy, and then in the Second Inkwell Isle War, he will try to arrest Cuphead by using his Z6 baton and throwing his pistol and his riot shield but, he died when Grim Matchstick bit and ate him to save Cuphead from being arrrsted. After his death, the USRAC Police Department will create the statue of this famous Z6 baton user and will be starting to recruit a new police hero who is very good at using an Z6 baton, whose name is Nina Fedorova, and so, he is then embalmed and buried only in his USRAC police uniform and his riot gear, but by then, he will soon remembered by his friends, his family and his relatives, including his comrades and everyone at the USRAC and the Coalition of the Red Star. In those weapons, he will use the following: an AEK-971, a GSh-18, a PP-2000, a KS-23, a Makarov pistol, a OTs-02 Kiparis, a PP-91 KEDR, a combat knife, a Z6 riot control baton, a riot shield and a few of F1 grenades. In battle, he could be attacking at the enemies by using his own baton, but he can be shooting or be arresting at enemies as well. He will fight for himself, the Motovov family, the Russian Police, the USRAC Police Department, Yevgeniy, Zayats, the FPLA, the Southern Song Dynasty, the United Red Space Command, the rest of the USRAC, the rest of Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Category:Characters